Machinedramon
Machinedramon (Mugendramon in Japan) is a fictional character in the Digimon series. He is a Machine Digimon with seemingly unlimited power. Built from the parts of various cyborg Digimon, his body is 95% composed of metal. Being a chimeric Digimon, he possesses the head armor and right Booster Claw of Megadramon, the helmet of Andromon on his kneecaps, the enlarged Psycho Blaster (times two) of MetalMamemon on his back, the trident arm of MetalGreymon, and the jaw of MetalTyrannomon. He is fueled only by the urge to destroy. His intelligence and strength overwhelm his opponents. Digivolution Special Digivolution * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - Machinedramon + Kimeramon = Millenniummon Abilities Attacks * Giga Cannon (Infinity Cannon): An attack that releases energy blasts from his cannons. * Dragon Fire (Booster Claw): He stabs his enemy with his right hand. * Catastrophe: An internal mechanism that emits a shockwave that destroys everything near or on Machinedramon's person. * Infinity Hand: He crushes his enemy with his arm. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Dave Guerrie and Hisao Egawa Machinedramon was a member of the four Dark Masters (alongside MetalSeadramon, Piedmon, and Puppetmon) and the ruler of Digital City, which looked like a fusion of prominent cities on Earth. In his first appearance with the other Dark Masters, he unexpectedly attacked Angemon and then attacked the 7 Ultimate Level Digimon before they could attack him. When Tai and Izzy entered his city in search of medicine for Kari, Machinedramon's Hagurumon tracked them each time Izzy used his computer to plug into the network. Machinedramon sent his Metal Empire troops to hunt them down. But they gave him the slip so he retaliated with Operation Elimin-8, having Megadramon and Gigadramon bomb every building. When that did not work, he decided to handle the DigiDestined himself. When they ran into a building, he used his Giga Cannon to destroy it, sending them underground. He would later learn they survived when WaruMonzaemon had been ejected as the slave master to the Numemon due to a revolt caused by Kari. After killing WaruMonzaemon as punishment, he found Tai and Izzy with Andromon, who were building a resistance force to stop Machinedramon. The Dark Master cornered the kids and easily defeated Andromon and the DigiDestineds' Digimon. It was then Kari's feet worshipping Numemon came. The slug Digimon tried to stop Machinedramon but were wiped out easily by the villain's "Catastrophe" attack. Kari collapsed and Agumon was hit by a beam of light, causing him to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon. He charged, slicing him up "like an onion" before regressing back to Koromon. Machinedramon's city destabilized and was destroyed as a result of the death of Machinedramon. Digimon Tamers He was among the Mega Level Digimon to aid the Sovereigns in their fight against the Digital World D-Reaper. Digimon Frontier When Ophanimon told the Legendary Warriors about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's castle, a Machinedramon was seen as part of his beast army. Digimon World In the Digimon World video game for Playstation Machinedramon is the partner of Analogman and the final boss of the game. His HP, MP offensive power, defensive power, speed and brains are at maximum. His skills are 'Megaton Punch', 'Thunder Justice' and 'All Range Beam'. If the player beats him and return into the game again, he appears once every month in either Ogremon's Fortress, Ice Sanctuary and Grey Lord's Mansion, and his 'Megaton Punch' skill becomes 'Full Potential', which makes him harder to be beaten. Digimon World Digital Card Battle In the second Digimon World video game for Playstation Machinedramon is the strongest among the cards of Ultimate Level Digimon. He belongs to the Dark card group and has the highest HP and Circle attack of 2600 and 980 respectively, with Triangle attack of 520 and special Cross attack of self-explosion. The real Machinedramon is VenomMyotismon's right hand man and resides in Infinity Tower. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family